


Despair's Causes And Effects

by loxithedreamer



Category: Super Danganronpa 2
Genre: AU, For Danganronpa too.., For sdr2 at least, I'M STILL WORKING ON IT GHGHHG, JUST, Major Spoilers, Multi, Oh, Spoilers, The story focuses on those two mainly, Well - Freeform, gomen, the others are shown later I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loxithedreamer/pseuds/loxithedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Enoshima Junko hadn't gotten the chance to sicken the world with despair's disease, would others taken it..? One kick to the stomach while you lay in the ground, cowering for your life... mockery about lacking a parent because he ran away when you were simply 4 years old.. two factors like those, can result in something great... but great, not as in positive or enchanting.. no.. it strays from that.. it strays from those non-nonsensical fibs.. they match more the meaning of grand.. enormous.. something that can murder Hope... Kicks.. mockeries... tears... ire... summed up with even more key terms.. can create the most despair-inducing event in the history of mankind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despair's Causes And Effects

_**Ʈ**_ o every action, there's a result

    _ **ɲ**_ o good deeds go unpunished

 _ **ƹ**_ veryone has one missing half to them

 

   Mere, fair phrases applicable to supposed 'every-day' life... for the feeble-minded peasants beneath a king's untarnished heel, to the intuitive Gods.. 

Fools would be those which knew simply one or none of the mentioned phrases... and the very same certainly followed their doomed stepping-stone path... 

 

    _ **ƙ**_ nowin' what pain can be like

 _ **ȡ**_ eath is jus' a consequence

   **Ʈ** akin' despair andbendin' it t' yer will

**  
**Lines known by heart by those who've given up, or at least, did once in their life, much like..--

   

_**Ʈ** he tragedy of the world's downfall into despair..._

_**ȿ** tarted by two unforgiving, soulless willow leaves..._


End file.
